


Harry Hunting

by MagicalQuillPower2100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalQuillPower2100/pseuds/MagicalQuillPower2100
Summary: It's intense, it's action packed, and you won't see it coming... until it's too late.





	Harry Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry ran. He dodged trees left and right as he weaved through the debris and snow that covered the forest’s floor. He could hear footsteps gaining distance behind him . Harry quickened his pace. 

He would NOT be caught. He wouldn’t allow himself to be caught. 

He ran faster and faster, but the footsteps were closing in. Harry panted heavily. He had to reach the safe house soon or it would be too late. He was running the fastest he had ever ran in his whole life. Then he saw it. 

The safe house was within reach. His legs were beginning to ache and his lungs were in agony, but it was worth it. Harry slowed down, tired, but victorious. He stopped in front of the house, his arm outstretched toward the door handle, when he paused. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. 

The slightest rustle of leaves was his only warning. 

Harry flung himself down to the ground just in time. The snowball flew over his head and hit the middle of the safe house’s door. 

Harry rolled away as another one was thrown in his direction, hitting the spot he’d been in just a moment before. 

“You’re not going to win this time, Potter!” a voice hollered from a nearby bush.

“We’ll just see about that!” Harry shot back, scrambling to his feet while in search of a good hiding spot. 

He had been so close. 

In the end, Harry had no choice but to fall back. He was too exposed out in the open. 

He quickly decided the best strategy was to hide in the bushes too. From there, he would have the advantage by being able to sneak up to his opponent’s last known location for an ambush of his own. 

Grinning, he bolted for his destined bush. Harry managed to dodge two more snowballs that shot out after him. The third time, he wasn’t so lucky. He dodged the snowball, but Harry lost his footing and slipped on some black ice. He landed with a loud ‘oomph’. 

Harry was too stunned to move. He had fallen down on his rear, hard. Distantly, he could hear the sounds of movement nearby. The voice from earlier spoke again.

“Haha! You should have seen yourself. Classic. I only wish I’d been able to hit you. But, oh well. At least I win. Right. About. Now.”

There was nothing Harry could do. He was still in shock from the abruptness of the fall and the pain radiating from his tailbone. Which, by the way, hurt like the dickens.

This time, the snowball thrower’s aim was true. Harry felt, more than saw, the snowball hit his back. Game over. 

“Rematch, tomorrow?” Harry asked nonchalantly, while raising himself up from the cold, hard ground.

“You know? I think I’ll pass. The score’s all tied up and I’d prefer to keep it that way.” the victor replied, smugly.

“You’re just scared you’ll lose again.” Harry taunted with a mischievous smirk.

“Am not!”

“Are too!” 

“Am NOT!”

“Then prove it!”

“Fine. How’s tomorrow after classes?”

“You’re on!” Harry called over his shoulder, already trekking his way back to the castle. 

For someone who supposedly detests all things muggle, Draco really seemed to like the sport, though he’d never dare to say so aloud. 

‘How will he react to sledding, snowboarding, ice-skating, and skiing, I wonder.’ Harry mused to himself, before a smile lit up his face.

Harry turned to see Draco, face flushed from exertion and cold, still grinning from the snowball fight. 

Time to find out.


End file.
